Scott, Zach, and Pug: Destined Heroes
Scott, Zach, and Pug: Destined Heroes '''is a special crossover episode of Adventures In Kanto, Zach's Kanto Journey, and Mopthro Journeys. It was made in celebration of UPF's One-Year Anniversary. It also features cameo appearances by characters from other shows. (Note: The reason EP04 of MJ is a red link is because I was hoping to get an episode out before this, but I didn't have time. So there's some spoilers for MJ in here. -Pug) Plot Zachary Willsone, known as Zach, is a 15-year-old boy from Kanto, walking with the 10-year-old Kevin, from Johto. The two are enjoying some lovely pastures full of wild Pokemon, as Zach's Bulbasaur leisurely strolls beside them. Zach: Wow... This is a great area! Kevin: I know right!? I can't wait to find some rare Pokemon.... Zach's Bulbasaur: Bulba bulb! Zach: Hmm... That's weird.... Kevin: What? Zach points towards a blue glow approximately a hundred meters away. Kevin: Whoa... Zach's Bulbasaur starts running toward it, grinning. Zach: Bulbasaur, wait up! Zach runs straight after it, Kevin pausing a few seconds, then running after them. Kevin: Wait up! Don't leave me behind!!! Zach: I wo- Suddenly, as they approach the portal, Bulbasaur vanishes inside it, and the portal begins to get smaller. Zach: Bulbasaur! Zach leaps inside, and by the time Kevin catches up, the portal vanishes. Scott Bombilla, a 10-year-old boy from Kanto, is walking across the fields of Sunburst Island, with his friend of the same age, Jill Naneoh, walking close by. Scott: What's so important about this island again? Jill: I've told you four times already, we're here looking for a special Onix. Don't you ever listen? Scott: Not my fault if you're stories are boring, am I right, Bulbasaur? Scott looks down at his Bulbasaur, who laughs and agrees with its owner. Scott: Now, if you'll excuse us, I need to feed my Pokemon. They haven't eaten in minutes. Jill: Ok, I gue- Wait, what? Jill looks back at Scott but he is already gone. Scott: Ok, you guys hungry? Bulbasaur and Eevee look at each other, confused. Scott: Nah, I'm just kidding. A good trainer never overfeeds his Pokemon! I was just trying to get away from Jill, some days she's just really grumpy.... I'm really hungry, though. Scott sits down on a large rock, and begins snacking on a banana. Suddenly, a large blue portal forms on the ground, just feet away from Scott and his Pokemon. Scott: WHOA! What is that!? Scott jumps off of his seat, and him and his Pokemon get a closer look at the hole. Scott: I've never seen anything like it! It's... It's.... It's- Suddenly, a large flash of white light covers the whole area, and Scott, Eevee and Bulbasaur are sucked into the portal. Pug Charleston, Stacia Pookan, and their Pokemon are sitting on a park bench far away from Zach and Scott... in the region of Mopthro, and the town of Pampalada. Pug's Pokemon: Paddlepug (nicknamed Pad), Happig, Sphird, and Stacia's: Hovergulp, and Wooper, are eating Pokemon food out of a big bowl. Stacia is eating an apple. Pug: This is such a nice day. Stacia: Yeah. Stacia throws the apple core in the trash can next to the bench. A large blue portal forms on the ground where the food bowl is. It drops in. Paddlepug: PAAAAAAAAAWWUUUGW!!!!! Wooper: WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! All the Pokemon look sad. Pug jumps up. Pug: WHAT IS THAAAT?! Stacia: Looks like a portal of some sort to me. Screams can be heard coming from the portal. Pug: What's that noise? Pug is leaning over the portal, when two kids, one 10, the other 15, two Bulbasaur, and an Eevee are flung out of the portal, and onto Pug. Pug: WHADDAHECK Scott: Where am I?! Zach: What the heck is this place? Pug: GEDDOFFAME Scott and Zach look down at Pug Scott & Zach: Oh, sorry! They quickly step off, Bulbasaur and Eevee following. Pug gets up. Pug: Well, I'm Pug Charleston. Nice to meet you! Zach: I'm Zachary Willsone. Scott: And I'm Scott Bombilla. The two trainers freeze, and slowy turn their heads to stare at eachother. Scott: ZACH?! Zach: SCOTT?! What are you doing here?! Scott: What are YOU doing here?! Both of their Bulbasaurs growl at each other playfully, then tackle each other and begin rolling around. Zach: ....Well.... Where are we... Uh... What'd you say your name was? Pug: Pug Charleston. Stacia: And I'm Stacia Pookan. Zach: Right! So where are we? Pug: I hope you realize you just flew out of the ground where a blue portal appeared, and you are asking where you are. Zach: ....Gonna answer? Pug: You're in the region of Mopthro, in the town of Pampalada. Scott: Okay.... What the heck kind of region is Mopthro? Never heard of it. Zach: Neither have I... Pug: Well where are you from? Zach: The Kanto Region. Maybe you've heard of it. Pug: Nope, never heard of it. Zach: ...Alright then. Scott: Well wherever we are, we gotta- OH MY ARCEUS WHAT POKEMON IS THAT!? Scott runs over to Pad, a Paddlepug on Pug's shoulders and picks it up. Scott: It's sooo adorable! Pug: Uh, this is Pad. He's my Paddlepug. Scott begins petting Pad, and Pad closes his eyes and smiles. Scott: I have never heard of that, but it's so cute! Zach: Scott can we focus, I just want to know how we got here. Scott: Well, the last thing I remember was a blue portal thingy.. Stacia: So... you were sucked into a portal from Kanto, and now you're in Mopthro? Scott: I guess.... Zach: Hey, also, do you know why a bowl full of Pokemon food hit my head on the way here? Pug: Oh th- Hehe no.. Sphird flies over and begins pecking at Zach's hair. Scott: OH MAI ARCEUS THAT CIRCLE BIRD IS ADORABLE! Stacia: It's a Sphird. Scott: ITS ADORABLE! Pug: Yeah I know.. OH! Thanks. Scott: You're welcome. Zach: Could you tell it to stop pecking my hair? Pug: Oh!! Sorry! It must be looking for something in there, otherwise it would never just try to peck at your hair. Sphird seems to find something. It pulls a kibble of Pokemon Food out, and eats it. Sphird: Sphhiiiiiird! Sphird, who is very content with his discovery, flies over to Pug's shoulder and perches on it. Zach: Ohh.... some food must have gotten stuck in my hair when the bowl hit me. Stacia: Again, very sorry about that. The portal appeared where the Pokemon were eating. Eevee is investigating Wooper and Hovergulp Wooper: Woop! Wooper runs around Eevee. After a couple laps, Hovergulp hovers behind it. The three are laughing. Stacia: Well, our Pokemon certainly like eachother. Zach: Yeah. Happig is watching the Bulbasaurs roll. Scott's Bulbasaur: Bulba! Happig beams and joins the play-fight. Zach's Bulbasuar: Bulba! Zach's Bulbasaur happily lets Happig into the play-fight, and they all roll around together. Zach: So... Should we just bring all of our Pokemon out? Scott: Yeah, they can all have some fun! Zach and Scott throw out all of their Pokemon, Zach sending out a Poliwhirl, Mankey, Scyther, Haunter, and Rhyhorn. Scott sends out Octillery, Squirtle, Growlithe, and Kadabra. They all look around for a few moments, before running off to enjoy themselves. Pug: So, either of you know what that portal thing was? Zach: Nope, I was about to ask you the same thing. Stacia: So you said you're from a region that doesn't exist. Can we even trust you? Zach: It does so exist! I should know, I lived there, and have gathered six of the badges! Scott: Ha! I've gathered eight. Plus an Orange Island badge! Zach: Show-off! Scott: Oh really?! Zach: Come on, I'll beat you in a battle! Scott: You are on! Pug: Whoa, whoa, calm down. Don't you guys... You know... Wanna figure out how to get you two home first? Zach: ...Fine. Stacia: What was the last thing you remember before getting here? Scott: I was just sitting down eating eating, and the portal just appeared out of nowhere! I wanted to get a closer look, so I got closer and then I just got sucked and landed in this 'Map-thah' place. Zach: I'm pretty sure it's called the 'Mopthro Region'. Scott: No dude, it's Mapthrah. Pug and Stacia: It's Mopthro! Scott: Oh, whatever! Stacia: What did the portal look like? Scott: What did it look like? You know, an average portal... Big, blue, swirly, like a h- Pug: Uh, did it look anything like this?! Zach, Scott and Stacia look over at Pug, who is looking at a large blue portal in the distance. Zach: Yeah... That's it. The group ducks behind a large boulder, with all their Pokemon ducking behind them, and they stick their heads out and stare at the portal. Zach: Don't get too close, you'll get sucked in. That's what happend to my Bulbasaur and I had to dive in after him. Pug: That's what got you? Scott: Oh yeah. This one is waaaay bigger though. Stacia: I wonder what caused it. Scott: I've seen it in like, movies before. I don't know how it can happen in real life. Stacia: It must have been caused by some Pokemon... But who? Scott suddenly notices his Squirtle walking towards the large portal. Scott: Squirtle, what are you doing? Squirtle! Squirtle!?? Squirtle begins giggling, and quickly jumps into the hole. Scott: Are you kidding me!!?? Scott's other Pokemon nervously look at each other, and quickly run after Squirtle and jump into the portal as well, eventually followed by Scott. Zach: Scott what are you doing, you don't know where that leads! Scott: I gotta protect my Pokemon, you did the same with your Pokemon, didn't you!? Scott jumps in, and Zach looks at Pug and Stacia, who are both speechless. The portal slowly begins shrinking in size, and Zach: Well, let's go! Zach runs after Scott, and canonballs into the hole, followed by Pug, followed by Stacia. Pug: Whooaaaaa!!! This is so coooool! Pug takes out his camera and takes a photo of the dimensional vortex, with Scott, Zach, Stacia, and all their Pokemon in the background. He then puts it away. Zach: Hey look! It's Scott's Squirtle! They see an opening in the vortex, where Squirtle is running into, cheerfully, Scott: Squirtle, get back here! Stacia: Yeah! You shouldn't run away from your owner like that! Scott: Stacia, he's just playing a game! Don't yell at him. Stacia: But you just di- Uh, sorry. They all get to the opening, and step out into a forest. Zach: Guys, we should return our Pokemon. We don't want all of our other Pokemon to go running off in other dimensions, too. It would be complete chaos! Scott, Pug, and Stacia: Yeah. They all return all of their Pokemon, except their starters. Scott: Guys..... The portal is closing! They all looks at the ground where the portal was moments before. Pug: OH NO!!! WE'RE STUCK HERE?! Voice: Hey! Whoever's out there, please shut the blip up! A Cherrim walks out from a bush. Pug: Whoa! Did that Pokemon just talk!? What is that?! Zach: A Cherrim. Pug: What's that? Zach: A Pokemon from the Sinnoh region. Scott: Everyone knows that! Zach looks at Scott. Zach: Oh really? What does it evolve from? Scott: Uh... I dunno. Zach: Thought so. Stacia: I've never heard of Sinn- Cherrim: SHUT UP! They look at Cherrim. Cherrim: Anyways, I'm Bloom. Pug gasps. Scott's Bulbasaur walks over to Bloom. Bulbasaur: Bulba? Bulbasaur... Cherrim: What the blip is wrong with you, you stupid Bulbasaur? Why do you only say your name? Bulbasaur looks sad, and Zach's Bulbasaur and Paddlepug run over. Paddlepug: Paddle! Cherrim: What the blip are you!? Scott drags the three away from Bloom. Scott: Uh, Mr. Bloom, have you seen- Bloom: I'M A BLIPPING GIRL! Scott: OH! So sorry, Ms. Bloom... uh... Have you seen a baby Squirtle around lately? Zach: Smooth, Scott. Bloom: No, I haven't. Scott: Oh. Bloom: Just kidding, the Squirtle went through there. Bloom points to a portal. Scott: Thank you. Bloom: You're welcome? Pug, Stacia, Zach, Scott, the two Bulbasaur, Paddlepug, and Hovergulp jump into the portal, which closes once they do so. The vortex looks slightly different, the previous one having a bluish tint while this one has a greyish tint. Squirtle is seen floating towards another opening in the vortex. Scott: Squirtle, get back here! Zach: Squirtle, don't make me have Bulbasaur get you! Scott: Don't scare him! Zach: ....Okay. Stacia: Look! Squirtle floats into the portal, causing the entire gang to groan, and they follow it. The portal closes once again, but instead of a forest like the last one, they come out in a bustling town. A sign is up near the Pokemon Center, with a picture of the Julian's Adventure crew. It reads: Have you seen us? Born: June 14th, 2013 Last Found: November 2013 Missing in Action. Pug: That's kind of weird. Zach: No duh. Now, let's find... THERE! Zach points out Squirtle, who everybody starts running to, and Squirtle starts running, laughing as he enters another portal. Scott: Oh come on! Scott dives in, followed by the others. They enter the vortex, and large bubbles surround the group, seemingly the passageway other dimensions. They look around for the bubble with the Squirtle in it, still in the purple vortex. Hovergulp: Gulp, Gulp!! Stacia: Hovergulp found him, he's in here! Scott: He better stay in there! The group run into the dimension with Squirtle, and after a flash of white light, they see an enourmous desert with large, curvey purple trees and purple sand. Pug: Whoa, what is this place? Scott: Doesn't matter, let's get Squirtle, he's right there! Scott points to Squirtle, approaching the edge of a large cliff. Scott begins running as fast as he can after the Pokemon. Scott: SQUIRTLE, STOP! You're gonna fall! Squirtle stops, looks back at Scott, then laughs and starts running again. Scott; ARE YOU- Uggg! Zach: Bulbasaur, Vine Whip on Squirtle and bring it over here! Zach's Bulbasaur: Bulba! Zach's Bulbasaur launches a Vine Whip attack, and the vines wrap around Squirtle's back, right as he is at the ledge of the cliff, and the vines lift the Pokemon right into Scott's arms. Scott: Squirtle! Finally! Thanks, Zach. Zach: No Prob. Scott takes a Pokeball out of his pocket, and Squirtle dissovles into a red beam and is sucked into a ball. Scott: Don't want him causing any more trouble. Pug: Guys, look, another portal! They see a teal portal. Scott: Awesome! Scott's Bulbasaur: Bulba! Scott's Bulbasaur jumps in. Pug: Woohoo! Pug, Scott, and Pad jump through the portal. Zach: Guys, wait for us! The portal starts closing. Stacia: Pug! Stop! Zach, Stacia, Bulbasaur, and Hovergulp start running towards it, but it closes before they get there. Zach: Darnit! On the other side of the portal, Scott, Pug, Bulbasaur, and Pad are lying on the ground of a pasture with tons of wild Pokemon running around. Kevin: Scott?! They all get up. Pug: You know him? Kevin: Yeah! Scott, what are you doing here, and where's Zach? Why isn't Jill with you? Scott: Uh, he's through there... Scott points at the ground where the portal was. Kevin: So.... he's in the dirt? Kevin notices Paddlepug. Kevin: WHOA! What Pokemon is THAT?! Scott: I KNOW RIGHT? THAT'S WHAT I SAID. Pug: It's a Paddlepug. Hey Scott, what is this place? Scott: It's the amazing Kanto region! Pug: Oh, your home region that doesn't exist, right? Scott: No, yours doesn't exist! Pug: Yours. Scott: Yours! Pug: YOURS! Scott: YOURS!!!! Kevin: SHUT UP! Pug: Kay. Back at the large cliff where Zach and Stacia are... Stacia and Zach are discussing how to best find their way out of the area when they hear a scrambling sound in the sand near them. Stacia: What's that? Zach: Probably a Poke...mon...? The creature has loomed up from the small hill it was behind, and looks like a huge, orange T-Rex with a skull on his head. Creature: RRAAARGHHH! Zach: Come on! Zach grabs Stacia's arm and pulls her away as the creature shoots a fireball, turning the sand where they were standing into hardened glass. Bulbasaur sprints alongside them, and Zach scoops him up in his arms. Hovergulp hovers overhead. Stacia: It's catching up! Zach glances back and realizes it has a tremendous amount of speed, and looks below the cliff, noticing a faint blue glow. Zach: Jump! Stacia: What!? Zach jumps off, pulling Stacia off with him, and she screams as they plummet towards the ground. As they get closer, they have no time to tell what is in front of them as they fall through the portal and into another dimension. They land right in front of a young girl, who jumps when she sees them fall out in front of her. Zach: Gah... Zach looks up, noticing the girl for the first time. Zach: Jill? Jill: Zach? Where's Kevin? And who's that? Zach: Long story. Short version: Kevin is PROBABLY somewhere in this dimension, we've been jumping between dimensions after falling in a portal, and we met Scott along the way. This is Stacia, who was with her boyfriend Pug when they ended up joining us as we tried to get back here. Stacia: Pug is NOT my boyfriend! Zach: Oh... Sorry. Jill: Save the chitchat for later! We need to find them... Zach: Especially Kevin? Jill slapped Zach lightly, and walked away without a word, scouting for a portal. Zach: Ouch... Stacia: Er, Zach...? Zach: What's up? Stacia: How'd you know there was a portal down there? Zach shrugs. Zach: I didn't. The perspective returns to Scott, Pug and Kevin. Kevin: I personally think we should start looking for them. Don't you guys agree? Scott: What do you mean WE? You're not coming! Kevin: What? Why not? Scott: Because when we get back we need you to be here so that we'll know we're in the right place! Plus, Zach put me in charge! Kevin: ...Did he really? Scott: Well, no... But i'm the oldest, so I make the calls! Pug: How do you know you're the oldest? Scott: Well, I'm 10. How old are YOU? Pug: ...10. Kevin: Same. Scott: Well, I was still born before you! What month were you born i- Kevin: All right, all right, go! Scott: Woo Hoo! Scott and Pug jump into the portal glowing neon blue, with Kevin standing beside it with his arms crossed. Seconds later, the two of them fall from the sky and land on a hard ground, and they get up rubbing their knees. Pug: Why can't we get back to that vortex where we could see the other dimensions? That would be so much easier. Scott: Yeah, I don't kn- Pad and Bulbasaur fall on Scott's head, and he falls back on the ground. Scott: Ow! Scott looks up, and sees a teenaged boy with a green Pokemon beside him, and the perspective changes to Zach, Stacia, getting ready to jump into a recently formed portal. Jill: Wait, what do you mean? Should I get Officer Jenny? Zach: No, I don't think she could help. Stacia: We need to look for them again, what if they're lost!? Zach: Right. Jill, stay here. We're going back in to search for Scott and Kevin. Also, if you see this short derpy kid with a blue Pokemon, he's with us. Jill: Ok, good luck. Zach and Stacia step into the portal, and step out onto a large neighborhood with a large tree close by. Stacia: What? What place is this supposed to be? Zach: I know, right. Just a big ol' tree. Stacia: Wait, is that even a tree... Stacia notices two windows on the tree, and a door at the bottom. Zach: Well... That's one kind of tree house. Stacia: Let's check in there, maybe Scott and Pug are in there! Zach: You know Stacia, I really doubt that... Stacia: C'mon, it wouldn't kill anyone to at least check. Zach: Well, I guess you're right... Stacia: Hovergulp, return. Hovergulp: Hovahhhhh. Stacia holds out it's pokeball, and Hovergulp returns. The scene changes to inside of the house, where five Pokemon are chilling and talking. Pikachu: Ungh... I am so bored. Axew: Why don't you go you outside and play? Pikachu: Too hot... Mew: Well, hopefully you think of something. Everything okay, Snivy? Snivy looks up from his newspaper and sighs. Snivy: Buisness these days isn't so great. We're used to robots, zombies, clones, and deadliest of all, Llamas, now we are just stuck in home doing nothing. Showbiz sure is tough. Suddenly, the door opens, and the Pokemon are left staring at Zach and Stacia, who are standing right by the doorway, saying nothing. Pikachu, Mew, Snivy and Axew: .... Jigglypuff: Jiggly, jipuff, puff, jigglypuff!! (Translation: Fried unicorns smelled weak in fountains) Zach: ....Bye! The door slams, and the room remains quite. Snivy: Okay, who forgot to lock the door!? The scene changes to Scott and Pug, approaching Sean Eclipse, a teenager wearing a green shirt with a pokeball insignia above his shirt pocket. Scott: Hey, you! Sean turns around and faces Pug and Scott, and his dark brown hair flipped with the wind. Sean: Oh, hey! Is there something I can help you guys with? Scott: Yeah, hello. We're looking for someone, have you seen the- OH MY ARCEUS! Pug! Come look, another Pokemon! Scott runs over to Petaw, the Pokemon standing next to Sean, and begins petting it. Pug: AWESOME! ANOTHER Pokemon that I haven't seen before! Pug joins Scott at petting the rare Pokémon, who looks very nervous around the boys. Petaw: Pieh...? Sean: Oh, yeah, this is my partner Petaw! You know, he's actually pretty rare, at least where I come from. Sean looks down, and notices that Scott and Pug are making his Pokemon feel uncomfortable, so he gently pushes the boys away. Sean: Anyways, you said you were looking for someone? Scott: Oh right, a boy. About 15 years old, probably with a Bulbasaur, just like mine. Scott's Bulbasaur: Bulba! Pug: -And a short haired blonde girl wearing a purple short skirt. Sean: Hmm... Sorry... I can't seem to recall anyone like that coming by here... But if I see them, I'll let them know you were looking for them. What did you say your name was? Scott: I'm Scott Bombilla! Pug: And I'm Pug! And thanks for your help! Sean: Oh, no proble-! Scott and Pug dash off into the other direction, looking for another portal. Sean: ...Right Petaw: Pieh.. The point of view transitions to Zach and Stacia, who are both out of breath. Zach: We've... *Pant* checked every single house in the neighborhood.... Scott and Pug aren't in any of them! All we found were some Dumb Pokemon! Stacia: Neither were any portals! How are we going to find them? Zach: Not sure... I guess we could just keep on looking around. Stacia and Zach keep on looking around, until they finally find another portal hidden behind the big tree. Stacia: Finally! Zach: Come on, let's go! Zach jumps in, pulling Stacia in. Stacia gasps slightly as he pulls her in with more force than intended, and she falls onto him as they fall in. Stacia: I-Er-Uh, sorry! Zach: It's uh... It's fine. They both get up awkwardly and hurry through the next portal they find. The view goes back to Scott and Pug, who finally find a portal in the forest. Scott: Yes! Scott rushes in, followed hastily by Pug. They enter the vortex, and see Zach enter a portal with Stacia. Pug: Hurry! Scott and Pug run after them, barely jumping through the portal in time. Zach and Stacia jump, startled as they fly through. Scott's Bulbasaur: Bulba... Stacia: Pug! Scott! You're alright! Scott: Yeah, we're fine! Good to see you guys again! Zach: Yeah, it r- ...What kind of place is this...? They all look around for a second, realizing they had just entered a coffee shop. In the center, three teenagers are typing away on their computers. One has shaggy dark brown hair, brown square-framed glasses, a red Tee-Shirt, and a pair of blue jeans on. Another kid, a boy with lighter brown hair parted at the left, and teal glasses, a long sleeved cyan and blue shirt, and tan pants, and the final boy with straight brown hair covering his forehead, a blue shirt and black shorts, and a pair of mis-matching socks. 'Shaggy Hair': And then they entered the coffee sh- ... The boy with the shaggy hair looks over at them, then looks back at the screen, then at them, then pokes his friends and points to them. 'Light Brown Hair': Pug, and Stacia?! AND PADDLEPU- Straight Hair shushes him. The three kids, the trainers, and their Pokemon all looked shocked. Stacia: How do you know our names...? 'Shaggy Hair': We c.. uh... we just do? Pug: What are your names? The three glance at eachother, then back at Pug. 'Straight Hair': Will. 'Shaggy Hair': Evan. 'Light Brown Hair': Charlie. Pug: Nice to meet you, Will, Evan, and Charlie! Pug beams, and the room is silent. Will: Well.... Will pauses and takes a sip of coffee. This is awkward... Zach: Uh, I guess we'll just be on our way... The group akwardly exits the coffee shop, and the boys are left staring at each other. Charlie: That was SO weird... Evan: You can say that again. They look at each other again, and then look down and continue typing on their computers, and the scene shifts back to the group's point of view. Pug: Man, you could just feel the akwardness in there... Zach: I know right. Stacia: Anyway, guys, we need to stay together this time and find our ways back to our actual dimensions! Scott: Yeah, you're right. But, what happens if we end up in another crazy dimension, they could even be dangerous. Pug: Dangerous, but awesome. Scott: Yeah, so true! Scott and Pug high five each other. Stacia: Come on, guys. We gotta focus! We need to find a portal and get back to our own pla- Stacia gets interrupted by a small flash of blue light, and it only takes a second for them to notice that a portal had formed right by them. Stacia: Well... Isn't that handy.. Pug: Oh my arceus, Stacia, you're magic! Pug and Scott giggle together as Stacia rolls her eyes. Zach: Ok, we found the portal, that's the first step, but what if it closes before one of us can get it like last time? Stacia: I suppose we could hold hands so that we'll be connected. Zach: I guess that would work. Ok, guys. Take each others hands. Zach grabs Scott's hand, and is about to grab Pug's hand, but Stacia grabs his hand first, and turns her head to face the opposite direction of Zach, hiding a small blush on her cheeks. Zach: Ok, guys. Hold on tight, and don't let go no matter what! Stacia: Don't worry, I won't. Scott: Wait! What about our Pokemon? Zach: Oh, I almost forgot. Pug, think you can fit Pad in your arms? Pug nods, and Pad jumps over to his trainer. Zach: What about the Bulbasaurs.... Stacia: Can't you just return them to their balls? Both Bulbasaur look at each other, and then look back at Stacia with an angry look. Scott: No way, Bulbasaur HATES being in his ball! Zach: Mine too. Wait, I got it! Bulbasaur, both of you use VIne Whip around me and Scott, and hold on very tight, you hear me? Both Bulbasaur nod, and do as they are told and fire a Vine Whip attack, wrapping their vines around their trainer's wastes. Zach: Ok, everybody ready? Stacia, Pug and Scott: Ready! Zach: Ok, jump on three! One...Two...Thr- Stacia: Wait, Zach! Zach: Uh, yes Stacia? Stacia takes her hand away from Zach's, takes something out of her pocket, and then put it in Zach's hand, and closes his hands against hers, holding hands again. Zach: Uh, what's this? Stacia: My phone number. Stacia winks, and Zach gives her a blank stare. Zach: Uh.. I don't know how to say this, Stacia... But I already have a girlfriend. Stacia: Wait... WHAT!? Scott: THREE! The four of them jump into the portal, and moments later they appear in the purple vortex of dimensions like before. Pug: YES! Just what we wanted! Stacia: What do you mean you already have a Girlfriend!? Zach: Well, exactly how it sounds... Sorry. Besides, I don't think my phone has the Inter-Dimensional plan.... Scott: Guys, look! The bubbles begin spiraling around the group, and the group sees all of the dimensions they visisted. Pug: We just need to each find our own! Stacia, help me look. Images flash of each dimension as they speed through the vortex. Images of Bloom The Cherrim, the boys from the coffee shop, Sean Eclipse, the digital world, the Pokemon in the tree house flash in front of their eyes, and finally an image of Jill appears. Scott: Jill! Zach: Scott, you need to let go now so you can be back to your normal dimension! Scott: Ok... Bye guys, I just want to say how- Zach: GO! QUICKLY! Scott: OK, OK! Scott lets go of Pug's hand, and he is quickly sucked into his dimension. Zach: All right, now it's just us left. Zach looks at Pug, holding onto his left hand, and Stacia, holding onto his right hand. Zach: You guys ready? They both nod, and black flashes of light appear from behind, causing them all to look behind them Pug: Look at the dimensions, they're closing! Zach: Good. Everything is in its proper dimension, except us. That will soon change. An image of a region with several Fletchling flying in the appear flashes, catching Pug's attention. Pug: It's our region! It's Mopthro! Zach: That's you. You need to let go! Pug does what he is told, and he is sucked into his dimension and dissapears with a flash of light. Stacia, however, is still hanging on. Zach: Stacia, what are you doing? Stacia: Zach... I need to tell you something... Before Stacia can finish, Zach releases Stacia's hand, and she is sucked into the dimension just like Pug, and the dimension soon closes. Zach: It had to be done, they needed to get there in time. Now... It's just me. Zach's vision is blinded by the dark rays of light coming from the remaining closing regions, and the only thing he can see is a small white shine in the distance. Zach: That must be my ride home! The shine becomes bigger and bigger as Zach rapidly approaches it, and Zach finally shoots through the portal, where clear blue skies and a large velvet sunset awaits him. Zach: Aaaauuugggh!! Zach ricochets across the ground, with Bulbasaur still at his waste, and finally stops after his arms and legs skid across the dirt. Zach's vision becomes going blurry, and he sees a blurred image of a young boy running towards him. Kevin: Zach! Are you okay? Kevin approaches Zach, and helps him up to his feet. Zach: Uh, yeah... I'm fine, just a bit dizzy. Kevin: Where are the others? Zach looks at the portal he shot out of several feet away, which quickly vanishes out of thin air. Zach: They're at home. Just where they needed to be. Zach picks up his Bulbasaur, who is quietly panting. Zach: Bulbasaur, you okay? Bulbasaur looks at its trainer, smiles, and nods. Zach: Great! Kevin, how about we go find us a place to stay for the night. It's getting late. Kevin: I think that's a great idea. Kevin and Zach begin walking towards the horizon, as the perspective changes to Scott, who is just opening his eyes and seeing Jill by his feet. Jill: Scott? What happened? Is everyone safe? Scott: Wh-What? Jill? JILL, YOU MISSED EVERYTHING! IT WAS SO AWESOME! Jill: Yes, yes, but is everyone safe?? Scott: Yeah, I'm sure they are! Jill: Phew! Scott: That was such an adventure! I wish it didn't end! Scott jumps up with his Bulbasaur in his hand, and begins running around. Jill: Uh, Scott... Maybe we should find a Nurse Joy, you're acting a bit odd. Scott: Don't worry, Jill. I'm fine. There are just some things you'll never forget. Seeing Zach and Kevin again, meeting Pug, he was so cool! Jill: Sounds like quite an adventure. Scott: Oh it was.... I'll never forget it! Scott stops, looks at Jill, and gives her a big hug, much to her surprise. Scott: If only you were there... The scene zooms into Scott's eye, which quickly forms into Pug's eye, shifting the perspective to Pug, who looks down and sees Stacia on the ground, and he reaches out and helps her up. Pug: You ok? Stacia: Yeaaah, I'm fine. My leg hurts a little, though. Pug: That was so- ... WAIT! THIS ISN'T MOPTHRO! WE'RE IN THE WRONG DIMENSION! Stacia: WHAT!?!?! Pug: Just kidding!! Hahahaha! Stacia: ....Don't even. Pug: Don't worry, it was just a joke, we're in Mopthro. Pug looks over to his shoulder and pets Pad, who cheerfully opens his mouth and smiles. Pug: Oh, by the way, did you tell Zach that one thing? Stacia: I couldn't... He let go before I could. Pug: Oh, that's too bad. Stacia pauses and exhales loudly. Stacia: What did you think of that little journey of ours? Quite a journey, wasn't it? Pug: It sure was! Man, Scott was so great, I wanna be just like him! Getting all the Gym Badges, catching tons of Pokemon! Stacia: Scott? What about Zach, he's pretty great too, you know! Pug: Stacia, Scott has more badges... That officially makes him cooler. Stacia: But Zach was older and smarter, I'm sure he could easily beat Scott if they had a battle! Pug: Stacia, when are you gonna learn that you're just never right? Stacia rolls her eyes. Stacia: Whatever. Pug: But... One thing I never got... What was the source of the portals, what caused them? Stacia: Good question. I have no idea... Whatever it was must have been very powerful to be able to manipulate dimension transportation, though. Pug: Yeah... Pretty powerful. Stacia: Anyway, should we continue on with our Mopthro Journeys? Pug: Don't have to ask me twice! Pug and Stacia begin heading for their next destination, as a large shadow in the distance flies in the opposite direction of them, covering the screen, and the screen goes black. '''The End Characters People *Scott Bombilla *Jill Naneoh *Pug Charleston *Stacia Pookan *Zachary Willsone *Kevin Roberts *Sean Eclipse (cameo) Pokemon *Bulbasaur **Scott's Bulbasaur **Zach's Bulbasaur *Eevee *Paddlepug *Happig *Sphird *Hovergulp *Wooper *Poliwhirl *Mankey *Scyther *Haunter *Rhyhorn *Octillery *Squirtle *Growlithe *Kadabra *Fletchling *Pikachu (cameo) *Mew (cameo) *Snivy (cameo) *Axew (cameo) *Jigglypuff (cameo) *Petaw (cameo) *Bloom The Cherrim (cameo) *Onix (mentioned) Places *Kanto **Pasture **Sunburst Island *Mopthro **Pampalada Town *Digital World **Desert Gallery Destined Heroes Logo.png|Logo Crossover Poster.png|Poster ItWasPouchuckAllAlong.png|Behind the Scenes Screenshot Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Mopthro Journeys Category:The Adventures of Dumb Pokémon